villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Hector Barbossa
Captain Hector Barbossa (portrayed by Geoffrey Rush) is the main antagonist of Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl. He is a greedy, selfish man in the movie, that is trying desperatly to lift a curse placed on him and his crew after stealing Aztec gold. However, he redeemed himself and acts as a sort of supporting protagonist in Dead Man's Chest and At World's End. ''The Curse of the Black Pearl'' Hector Barbossa is at first the Chief mate of Captain Jack Sparrow. But then one day when Jack and Barbossa found a map to Isla de Muerta where the Aztec Treasure of Cortes was hidden. The crew and Jack agreed to equal shares of the treasure but Barbossa greedily wanted the treasure for himself and the crew and tricked Jack into revealing the Treasure's location saying that equal shares included knowing the treasure's location, while planning a mutiny. Jack agreed to say the location but then Barbossa and the crew mutinied and marooned Jack on a deserted Island much to Jack's anger. Then when they found the treasure Barbossa found out about a curse placed on the Aztec treasure by the heathen Gods but believed it to be a "Ghost Story" with the crew and then took the treasure but found after spending it that the curse was real and they were under the curse, which made them unable to taste, feel, smell, or their drinks would not satisfy and living the undead as immortals. The only way to lift the curse is to give back the coins and offer their blood. Bootstrap Bill Turner a crewmate then was infuriated at the crew's betrayal against Jack and sent a coin to his son Will so the crew would remain cursed. In response Barbossa tied a cannon to Bootstrap and threw him overboard the Pearl but only discovers later that Bootstrap's blood is needed to lift the curse. Then 10 years later Barbossa and the crew sunk many ships and found most of the coins of the treasure and needed to find the last one sent to Will by Bootstrap. Meanwhile Elizabeth Swann from Port Royal Jamaica had found Will and took possession of the medallion so that James Norrington would not hang Will for Piracy. Barbossa sensed the last coin and then invaded Port Royal and his crew found Elizabeth who involked Parley. Barbossa tricked Elizabeth into giving him the medallion in exchange for stopping the invasion after she indentified herself as "Elizabeth Turner" believing now her blood can lift the curse. Elizabeth when Barbossa ordered them to set sail demanded to be taken to shore but Barbossa refused saying that the part with her being taken to shore was not part of their agreement. Barbossa offered Elizabeth the next night to dine with him but she refused but agreed when Barbossa threatened her with being dined with the crew and being stripped nude. Elizabeth then became suspisious of why Barbossa was not eating but was encouraging her to eat instead. He finally realized she never heard of the curse and told her the story and how he wants to use her blood to lift the curse. Elizabeth ran from him but got cornered by Barbossa and stabbed him in the chest but Barbossa did not die and Elizabeth ran outside and went face-to-face with the crew which were now skeletons. Elizabeth was shocked that the curse was real and Barbossa walked outside in the moonlight which revealed him under the curse. Elizabeth now in deep shock ran into the room and was locked in for the rest of the night. The next day Barbossa then took Elizabeth to Isla de Muerta to lift the curse. After a short speech Barbossa then told his crew that they were able to lift the curse and used Elizabeth's blood on the coin. But after a moment after the crew said they did not feel different Barbossa shot one of his crewmates and they saw he was not dead. Now enraged Barbossa confronted Elizabeth asking her if Bootstrap was her father. She admitted that he was not but refused to tell Barbossa who Bootstrap's child was. Barbossa slapped her and she fell onto the hill of the pirate's treasure. Barbossa's crew began to blame him for Bootstrap's 'death' by saying every decision he made lead them from bad to worse. Barbossa angrily took out his sword and challenged the crew to fight him causing the crew to stop blaming him. After Jack, Barbossa's pet monkey, screeched in alarm and Barbossa looked where Elizabeth fell and saw she was no longer there along with the medallion. He ordered the crew to find her but the crew brought instead, Captain Jack Sparrow. Amazed Barbossa asked Jack how he got off the island but Jack says it was because he (Jack) was Captain Jack Sparrow. Annoyed, Barbossa sarcastrically said he would not make the mistake again and ordered his crew to kill Jack. But Jack however said cooly if Elizabeth's blood did not work. Barbossa ordered his crew to hold fire after realizing Jack knew whose blood they needed. On the Black Pearl Barbossa and Jack had a meeeting for nagotiations and Jack almost convinces Barbossa to give him (Jack) his ship but Barbossa is angered when Jack gives an offer to nagociate with the crew of the Interceptor for Barbossa's coin return. Barbossa instead orders Jack locked in the brig because that was the same attitude that lost Sparrow the Pearl in the first place. Barbossa caught up with the Interceptor and during the battle Jack the Monkey, brought the medallion to Barbossa and Barbossa's crew won. When Barbossa captured the crew of the Interceptor including Elizabeth, and sunk the Interceptor, Barbossa was confronted by a man who claimed to be Will Turner. Will said he would shoot himself and fall overboard if the crew did not release Elizabeth. Ultimatly though Barbossa tricks him and frees Elizabeth and Jack Sparrow by marooning them on the same island Jack was on ten years ago assuming that, that moment would the last of Sparrow. Will and the crew of the Interceptor are imprisoned and Pintel, a crewmate, tells Will the story of why Bootstrap sent the medallion to Will. They arrive at Isla de Muerta and Barbossa plans to kill Will in order to break the curse. When the crew are chanting for the curse to be lifted Jack Sparrow comes to the cave alive and well much to Barbossa's dismay. Barbossa is too wrong about Jack not escaping. Barbossa threatens Jack with death after Will but Jack convinces Barbossa that the Royal Navy came to an ambush on them. Jack convinces Barbossa to kill Will after he defeats the Dauntless the Royal Navy's best ship and Jack would give Barbossa 25 percent of Jack's plunder and a big hat. Barbossa agrees and waits in the cave for the battle to end with Jack and Will. He starts to trust Jack again but this trust ends when Jack takes one of the pirates's swords and tosses his to Will and Will duels the left of the pirates. Barbossa gets up and duels Jack. After a while of fighting Barbossa tosses his sword and claims that Jack cannot beat him as he (Barbossa) is immortal. Jack tries anyway, but Barbossa sighs to himself and takes the sword out and stabs Jack. But Sparrow however flies into the moonlight and it reveals him under the curse; He snuck a coin while talking to Barbossa. The duel continues until Elizabeth is proven alive too. Jack cuts his arm and tosses his bloody coin to Will while Will cuts his arm too. Now furious Barbossa pulls out his prized pistol and attempts to shoot Elizabeth. But before he can pull the trigger Jack shoots Barbossa with his own pistol that he saved on Barbossa for ten years. Barbossa sneers that Jack wasted his shot but Will says "He didn't waste it!" and returns the last two coins breaking the curse. Barbossa looks at Jack in deep shock and unbuttons his coat and sees blood gushing badly from his chest from Jack's bullet. He looks at Jack and shakes his head shockingly and dies. Sequels At the very end of Dead Man's Chest, with Jack Sparrow supposedly dead, Barbossa makes a shocking reappearance, having been resurrected by the Voodoo witch "Tia Dalma", later revealed to be the goddess "Calypso", and he goes with Elizabeth, Will, and the crew to Davy Jones's Locker to rescue Jack from the locker in order to release her. At the end of the third film, it is revealed that Barbossa has betrayed Jack yet again, though this time they merely leave without him from a port in a city area. And in the fourth film, he has become a privateer in King George II's Royal Navy. He seeks to look for the Fountain of Youth. Near the end, he stabs Blackbeard with a poisoned sword and is now captain of the Queen Anne's Revenge, reverting back to being a pirate. Category:Movie Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Pirates Category:Undead Villains Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Swordsmen Category:Revived Villains Category:Gunmen Category:Friend of the hero Category:Anti-Villain Category:Leader Category:Greedy Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Outcast Category:Old Villains Category:Immortals Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Pirates of the Caribbean Villains Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Top 30 Disney Villains Category:Rivals Category:Honorable Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Important Category:Skeletons Category:Curse-Bearers Category:Power Hungry Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic villain Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Sociopaths Category:Lawfully Evil Villains Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Dictator Category:On & Off Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Protagonist Villain